


С самой Луны

by neer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Yuuri, Translation, Виктор говорит по-русски, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neer/pseuds/neer
Summary: "Виктор Никифоров, живая легенда, победитель пяти подряд Чемпионатов Мира и пяти подряд Финалов Гран-При – лежал в кровати Юри. В неровной, скрипучей кровати с облезшими наклейками с покемонами по ее раме и нестиранными простынями.Юри был готов отключиться. Сейчас же"._Виктор наконец выясняет, что причина, по которой Юри отказывается пускать его в свою комнату, - это... ну, все мы знаем, что это за причина.Работа также естьна Фикбуке.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From The Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245553) by [butterbeerbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterbeerbitch/pseuds/butterbeerbitch). 



> Кобута-чан - свинка, нян. 
> 
> Слова Виктора, выделенные курсивом - русские.

\- Я одним глазком, кобута-чан!

\- Хватит меня так называть!

\- Пожалуйста?

\- Нет!

\- Пожалуйста-пожалуйста?

\- Хватит, ты сейчас весь дом перебудишь!

\- Уже несколько месяцев прошло, просто дай уже заглянуть!

\- Да почему ты вообще… Нет!

\- Что ты там прячешь?

\- Ничего!

\- Юри…

\- Виктор.

\- Кобу…

\- Если не прекратишь так меня звать, я…

\- Ты что?

\- Я… Я… - Юри с усилием сглотнул, когда дыхание Виктора коснулось его лица. Тот был настолько близко, что Юри мог различить скопление веснушек на кончике его носа и выступивший румянец.

Он задержал дыхание, прикусил щеку, до боли стискивая зубы. И понадеялся, что Виктор не слышит стучащего в груди сердца.

\- Ты сделаешь что?.. –Виктор хмыкнул. Тонкие пальцы потянулись сжать подбородок. Затылок Юри врезался в дверь. Руки взмокли. Пальцы ног поджались. – Юри.

_«Стой. Стой, твою мать, стой, стой»._

Юри поспешно отвернул голову в сторону, ненавидя себя за слабость, за то, как легко Виктор заставлял его дать слабину. И он знал это. Виктор знал это – потому что он дотянулся до дверной ручки прямо среди внутреннего уничижительного монолога Юри и проскользнул мимо него внутрь.

Прямо в спальню Юри: самый большой посвященный Никифорову алтарь на земле.

Колени Юри подкосились, когда он услышал щелчок выключателя и короткое «Оу» Виктора. То «Оу», которое вырывается, когда ты узнаешь, из чего были сделаны сосиски. Или когда ты заходишь в комнату, а твои родители занимаются этим прямо на полу.

_«Спокойной ночи»._

\- Ужасный ракурс. Они никогда не могли толком поймать нужный, - услышал он бормотание Виктора, не уверенный, обращался ли тот к кому-то, кроме себя.

Юри взмолился, чтобы земля под ногами разверзлась и поглотила его. Никакого чистилища. Сразу в ад, пожалуйста.

\- Даже не помню, как позировал на половину из них, - произнес Виктор, в этот раз громче, словно он пытался сделать момент менее… ужасным.

Юри заглянул в свою комнату – десятки двумерных Викторов глядели на него со стен, а среди них стоял настоящий, теплый и дышащий Виктор. Живой и ухмыляющийся.

Если бы это увидел тринадцатилетний Юри, у него бы случился инсульт. А затем – инфаркт. И он бы орал. И смеялся. И рыдал. И двадцатитрехлетний Юри чувствовал, что сейчас все это и правда произойдет. Прямо в одном большом сумасшедшем комбо.

\- Вот этот мой любимый, - Виктор склонился над заваленным столом в углу, его палец нажал на черную пуговку носа Маккачина.

Юри тоже любил этот постер больше всего. Длинноволосый Виктор, усмехающийся в камеру и обвивающий руками своего пушистого пуделя. Тогда Виктор был моложе, сияющим и цветущим, точно первый день весны. Живым, живым, живым.

Виктор фыркнул, когда увидел рядом пришпиленный к пробковой доске выполненный в виде сердца коллаж из его фото.

\- Это был… Да, это… подарок, - Юри переступил с ноги на ногу, его щеки покрылись пятнами румянца.

Он все еще помнил крохотную Юко-сан с короткими хвостиками, развалившуюся на полу раздевалки катка, с руками, перемазанными блестками и клеем, с валяющимися повсюду вырезками Виктора из журналов и зернистых распечаток.

 «Это тебе, Юри! На день рождения!» - прощебетала тогда она. Ее хвостики метались как пропеллеры.

Большинство постеров в его комнате были от Юко-сан. И Юри в этом не виноват, правда. Она просто приходила и приходила к нему с Виктором в его костюмах, с Виктором на льду, с Виктором с длинными волосами, и с короткими волосами, и с синими, как Нептун, глазами, пронизывающими насквозь, с Виктором с тем-то и с тем-то, с Виктором и всем остальным.

Иногда Юри было тяжело отделить свое представление о Викторе от него настоящего. От него, стоящего в его комнате, ковыряющего слезающие со стен постеры и бормочущего что-то о размере его ноздрей. От него, иногда раздражающего так, что хочется выдрать собственные волосы. От него, смеющегося так, словно смех привязали к американским горкам. От него, преследующего его на льду, подталкивающего к пределу, заставляющего быть злее, и быстрее, и резче, заставляющего изгибаться, нырять, взлетать. От него, пьющего, как треснутый пожарный гидрант, только наоборот, соревнующегося с Минако-сенсей в караоке, пока у всех уши не завянут. От него, настолько самодовольного, что Юри хочется врезать ему – а лучше поцеловать. От него, до глупости милого и до глупости очаровательного, и сумасшедшего, на полном серьезе психанутого, и иногда настолько пугающего, что Юри хочется сбежать и в то же время остаться и испугать в ответ. От него, втайне печального - в конце раздевалки, в углу поезда, от него, заставляющего Юри желать встать между ним и всем остальным миром.

Виктор с постеров был просто воображением тринадцатилетнего мальчика, его желаниями и мечтами. Настоящий Виктор вызывал желание врезать ему и обнять его одновременно. Настоящий Виктор сводил с ума. В плохом смысле слова, в хорошем смысле слова, в том смысле, от которого Юри хотелось размозжить голову о стену и в то же время пойти и дрочить, пока рука не отвалится. Юри слишком ненавидел и слишком любил его, и никак не мог понять, хочет ли он убить ублюдка или поцеловать так, чтобы он забыл собственное имя.

Виктор Никифоров был ужасным, изумительным человеком.

\- А что случилось с… вот этим?

Юри пришел в себя, возвращаясь в реальность. Виктор стоял напротив шкафа, указывая на изорванный постер, где его лицо было несколько раз перечеркнуто крест-накрест. Юри буквально атаковал постер с маркером в руках после тяжелого дня на льду.

Тогда Виктор хотел добиться от него чистого тройного акселя, и он все давил и давил, придирался без остановок. До того момента Юри не знал, что это такое – когда тебя тренирует Виктор. Тебе нужно быть лучше, прыгнуть выше собственной головы, быть собранным и старательным, готовым ко всему – и к синякам, и к сбившемуся дыханию. Каждую секунду становиться лучше, чем до этого. Иначе он сломает тебя. В тот день Юри рыдал в ванной так долго, что его мать постучалась и предложила слабительное.

С того момента они об этом не говорили. Но Юри стал выполнять каждый аксель, когда Виктор смотрел на него. На катке все между ними менялось. На катке – все или ничего, и Юри и не согласился бы ни на что другое.

\- Это… это случайно, - выпалил Юри, и Виктор насмешливо улыбнулся. Он выглядел почти польщенным.

Это не удивляло. Виктору нравилось злить Юри. Он говорил, что это делало его более резким, заставляло желать большего. Эмоции на катке давали тот маленький толчок, который нужен, чтобы тебя заметили с самых дальних рядов. И дальше, дальше и дальше.

Он говорил, что его можно было заметить с самой Луны.

Глаза Виктора метнулись к потолку, останавливаясь на скоплении плакатов над кроватью. Юри сглотнул.

\- Значит, я первый и последний, кого ты каждый день видишь? – он плюхнулся на кровать, пружины под ним заскрипели. – Как лестно, - его лицо будто излучало свет. Улыбка на сто мегаватт. Сбивает с ног так, словно ты в аэродинамической трубе. Юри словно головой ударился. И продолжал ударяться, пока Виктор похлопывал по простыне, зарывался лицом в подушку и вздыхал.

Виктор Никифоров, живая легенда, победитель пяти подряд Чемпионатов Мира и пяти подряд Финалов Гран-При – лежал в кровати Юри. В неровной, скрипучей кровати с облезшими наклейками с покемонами по ее раме и нестиранными простынями.

\- Пахнет тобой, - пробормотал он заботливо и мягко.

Юри был готов отключиться. Сейчас же.

Как же он, мать вашу, пах? Мисо-супом? Маринадом?

Виктор перевернулся на живот – руки сжимают простыню, половина лица утопает в подушке. Весь раскрасневшийся и сонный, слишком уставший, чтобы беспокоиться о чем-то, после целого дня тренерских дел: он кричал на Юри, гонялся за Юри по всему катку с газетой в руках, заставлял Юри делать отжимания, дьявольски улыбаясь, потому что Юри думал о еде, а он знал, когда Юри думает о еде, потому что он был злобным русским пришельцем, проникшим Юри в мозг.

Юри не знал, который был час. Казалось, что одновременно слишком поздно и слишком рано. Обычно они не ложились позже десяти, но Виктор все говорил и говорил о том, какими средствами по уходу за волосами он пользуется, а абсолютно пьяная Минако-сенсей прониклась своей ролью активного слушателя. Юри пришлось следить, чтобы она не сделала чего-то, о чем потом пожалеет. Потому что такое часто случалось, когда его не было рядом. Она могла перепить Виктора так, что тот под стол валился, а это было истинным достижением.

Юри включил настольную лампу и зажег свет, надеясь, что этого достаточно, чтобы показать, что он рассматривает время суток как ночь. А значит, хочет лечь спать. А значит, Виктору придется убраться с его кровати, пока в его сонный мозг не пришла какая-нибудь тупая идея.

Например, присоединиться к нему.

Юри хотелось врезаться головой в стену. Виктор ворочался на его кровати, мурлыча и вздыхая, и Юри был так, так близок к тому, чтобы схватить его за ногу и вышвырнуть в ближайшее окно.

Он приблизился к кровати и мягко пнул раму. Хватит с него тонких намеков. Засунув руки в карманы и низко склонив голову, он осторожно начал: «Виктор…»

Ничего. Глаза ублюдка были закрыты. Теперь Юри слегка толкнул матрас.

\- Виктор, - чуть громче.

\- Мнн… - вздох, недовольный и резкий. Юри дернулся.

\- Виктор, - нетерпеливо.

\- Кобута-чан, - мягко.

Грудь Юри поднялась во вздохе.

\- Пожалуйста, перестань меня так называть! – его голос был похож на голос злого ребенка, которого поставили в угол за непослушание. – Мне не нравится, когда ты…

Но оставшиеся слова застряли у него в горле, когда рука обхватила его запястье и потянула вниз. Юри забарахтался на кровати, очки съехали, дыхание сбилось. Виктор – сверху. Руки удерживают его запястья.

Он просто прижал его к постели.

\- А как тебе « _лапочка_ »? – протянул он, склоняясь ближе, так, что носы почти соприкасались. – Или « _пирожок_ »? – горячее дыхание. – « _Сладкий_ »? – Юри утопал. Словно свалился с лодки. – « _Мой котенок_ »? – шепот. – « _Милый»_ …

Черт. Виктор мог бы перечислять виды сэндвичей, и Юри не уловил бы разницы. И его это не волновало. Виктор был близко, слишком близко, и Юри представить не мог, что сейчас произойдет в его груди. Обвал? Взрыв? И то, и другое?

Виктор обхватил его подбородок, большим пальцем касаясь нижней губы.

_«И то, и другое»._

Он вздрогнул, пальцы ног поджались, ладони слабо сжались в кулаки. Он не знал, куда смотреть, что думать, что говорить.

Он ненавидел, когда Виктор делал так, когда он пересекал черту, просто чтобы подразнить. Зажимая в углу раздевалки, выдыхая в шею в поезде, касаясь бедер под столом, переодеваясь перед ним, словно это было естественно – и кидая такие короткие взгляды, словно он мог прямо сейчас прижать его к ближайшей стене и выдохнуть прямиком ему в губы.

Виктор с легкостью обводил его вокруг своих красивых пальцев, и он знал это. А Юри знал, что он знает. И Юри знал, что ему это нравится. Играть с ним, водить за нос, как большой кот, забавляющийся с добычей. Юри был слишком легкой добычей. Одной большой мягкой мишенью.

С хрупким сердцем.

Он не знал, что все это значит для Виктора, просто ли он раззадоривает его или делает это, потому что… потому что…

Юри не хотелось думать о другом варианте. От него в животе тяжелело. От него возникли желания, которые могли доставить проблем. Например, просто позволить себе уступить. Преступить черту. Поддаться.

С хрупким сердцем.

Большой палец Виктора скользнул по его нижней губе – настолько осторожно, что касание едва ощущалось. Юри сглотнул, закрыл глаза, ощущая обдающее кожу теплое дыхание. Он дрожал.

\- Юри.

Из него словно дух вышибли.

\- Сколько раз… тебя целовали?

 _«Недостаточно_ , - подумал он глупо. – _Точно недостаточно»._

Грудь Юри дрогнула, он весь трепетал от желания. Что, если это просто игра для Виктора – доводить его до такого состояния; а затем он просто уйдет, когда Юри уступит? Может, сейчас, получив желаемое, он уйдет совсем, оставив Юри изнывающим от любви.

\- Вик… - он прочистил горло. – Виктор, - хрип, не слова. Он был до боли легкой добычей. – Хватит.

Свободной рукой он уперся Виктору в грудь, ощущая сердцебиение. Он хотел, чтобы он ушел. Если это просто игра, он хотел, чтоб он ушел.

\- Пожалуйста, хватит, - прозвучало жалко и беспомощно. И это пробуждало воспоминания о том вечере, который он так старался забыть. Тошнотворный свет флуоресцентных ламп. Люди, перешептывающиеся за его спиной. И Виктор, фантастический и безупречный, улыбающийся ему через помещение.

_«Фото на память?»_

Тогда он отвернулся. Он сбежал, как пес, врезавшийся в машину.

\- Юри, - Виктор нахмурился. Он выглядел почти задетым – так дрогнула его улыбка; он выглядел полностью погруженным в себя.

Юри не мог не отреагировать. Сжавшимся сердцем. Дрогнувшей нижней губой.

Он сжал свитер Виктора, пальцы дрожали, словно не знали, оттолкнуть ли его или притянуть ближе.  Чужие руки мягко обхватывали его лицо, большие пальцы скользили по челюсти, щекам, касаясь, задевая ногтями. И Виктор глядел на Юри так, будто пробирался внутрь него, сворачивался там клубочком, плечом к плечу со всеми его секретами и желаниями.

Он глядел на Юри так, как будто _знал._

Его хватка ослабла, пальцы провели по затылку Юри осторожно, до боли мягко.  Виктор касался его так, как никто до этого и не думал коснуться.

И он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он был почти готов сдаться без боя.

 _«Может, всего раз,_ \- подумал он. – _Всего раз позволю ему»._

\- Сколько раз, - шепнул Виктор. – Сколько раз, Юри?

Такой глупый, глупый вопрос. Юри не желал принимать его всерьез. Может, потому что он мог пересчитать все поцелуи на пальцах одной руки. Может, потому что ему было двадцать три, и людей его возраста целуют так часто, что они и не считают.

Его глаза бродили по лицу над ним, замечая легкую складку между бровями, румянец на щеках. Вид Виктора сейчас заставлял тихо трепетать и выдыхать - именно так он обычно представал перед закрытыми глазами. Юри хотелось пройтись пальцами по каждому миллиметру его тела, как слепцу.

Он глубоко вздохнул. Это было глупо – глупо, но он собирался это сказать. Глупо. Это не было таким уж большим секретом. На него можно было просто взглянуть, чтобы понять.

Глупо.

\- Один раз, - произнес он на выдохе, путаясь в мыслях и добавляя: - Ну, два… но это просто… это было просто, ну, знаешь, это была… игра. С выпивкой. И я не пил - столько. Просто это был первый курс, и я… Понимаешь? Я не… не думаю, что это считается, но это было просто, типа, очень-очень быстро, и я – да. Один раз. Два. Да, я… Да…

\- Хм… - лицо Виктора вытянулось, как когда он не мог что-то понять – например, как когда отец Юри рассказывал ему о Хадака-Мацури и ресторане «Мистер Кансо» для любителей консервов.

Виктор вырисовывал узоры на шее Юри, глядя на него сверху вниз так, словно пытался найти что-то в его лице.

\- Что? – Юри хотелось прижать руки к лицу с такой силой, чтобы кожа загорелась. С таким же результатом он просто мог написать себе на лбу «ДЕВСТВЕННИК». Это преследовало его, словно сильный запах. Странная смесь тревоги и сексуальной неудовлетворенности.

\- Ничего, - пробормотал он, скользя пальцами вниз по шее Юри, очерчивая ключицу через свитер. Дыхание Юри сбилось. Он ненавидел себя за то, как это было громко. Как очевидно.

\- Просто… - Виктор склонил голову в сторону, словно хотел рассмотреть под лучшим углом. – Удивлен.

Его лицо как-то смягчилось, словно стена осыпалась, и его палец вновь вернулся к поглаживанию губы Юри.

\- Тебя… должны были целовать уже столько раз, что ты бы сбился со счета, Юри Кацуки.

Это было ужасно. То, как Виктор мог говорить что-то настолько нелепое, при этом заставляя это звучать, как правду.

Юри выкашлял смешок – страшно, ужасно. Он снова надеялся, что кровать может провалиться, а земля разойтись и позволить ему исчезнуть.

\- Ну, это… - он задохнулся воздухом. – Глупо.

Виктор весело фыркнул, скрывая свою улыбку за покачиванием головы.

\- Если бы ты только знал, - прошептал он, снимая очки с носа Юри и откладывая их в сторону.

Юри сглотнул.

\- Знал… что?

Лицо Виктора слегка расплывалось. Как луна. Но он не ответил, лишь позволил улыбке блеснуть в уголке его губ. Юри смотрел на нее, пока глаза не защипало. Он хотел схватить ее и забрать, спрятать на дне кармана. А потом достать вновь и тайно насладиться ею.

Его рука, все еще сжимающая свитер Виктора, сжалась крепче, и он потянул. Совсем немного. Ничего не случится, если совсем немного. Он сморщил нос, почувствовав щекочущие лицо мягкие волосы. Он представлял, как зарывается в них, каждый раз, когда они спадали на эти голубые глаза, каждый раз, когда их растрепывал ветер. Хотел бы Юри знать, как они выглядят под дождем.

Может, было слишком поздно отступать. Он позволил себе поддаться. И чем дольше дыхание Виктора смешивалось с его вдохами и выдохами, тем больше он позволял себе сойти с ума.

_«Совсем немного. Ничего не случится, если совсем немного»._

Руки Виктора обхватили его лицо, достаточно сильно, чтобы в голове зашумело. Все мысли застыли.

\- _Любовь моя_ , - бормотание, мягкое и всеохватывающее, и Юри даже не волнует, что значат эти слова. Сердце дрогнуло от того, как произнес их Виктор, стало таким тяжелым, что выбивало весь воздух из легких. Он желал.

Желал, желал и желал.

Губы еще ближе друг к другу, носы сталкиваются. Руки Юри сжимают свитер так сильно, что пальцы хрустят. Но он не отпускает. Не сейчас. Ни за что.

Когда Виктор целует его, все время на льду проносится на скорости света. Проносится прохлада, касающаяся его щек, звуки коньков на льду. Музыка омывает его тяжелыми волнами. Тело в воздухе, крепкое, сильное, парящее. Он становится больше, чем просто собой. Сердцебиением сотен.

И так же неожиданно, как это началось – все прекратилось. Виктор отстранился, забирая с собой лед, чувство уверенного движения. Юри всхлипывает, не желая прекращать, его руки впиваются в свитер Виктора так сильно, что он опасается порвать его.

\- Три раза, - бормочет Виктор, слегка задыхаясь, и до Юри не сразу доходит смысл сказанного. Он чувствует себя так, словно напился на пустой желудок.

Виктор сжимает его подбородок, тянет его вверх, и их губы снова встречаются.

Вспышки льда, звуки толпы, вес, давящий на лезвия.

\- Четыре, - выдыхает он, их губы едва соприкасаются. Юри тянется за новым поцелуем, выдыхая во влажные и мягкие губы, укалываясь о едва пробивающуюся щетину Виктора. – Пять, - частое дыхание. – Шесть, - языки соприкасаются. – Семь, - Вкус зубной пасты, - Восемь… Девять… - мягкие звуки. – Десять… Одиннадцать… Двенадцать…

_«Еще разок, и все, я остановлюсь, только еще раз»._

Но Юри знал, что он был ужасным, ужасным лжецом. Руки не слушались, зарываясь в волосы Виктора, теряясь в них. Голова кружилась, все сердце – один болезненный пульс. Его не волновало. Во времени произошел сбой, и Виктор был рядом. Это все, что было нужно. Вот это маленькое обычное действие, кажущееся куда прекраснее, чем должно было бы. Как люди вообще живут, зная, что кто-то может вот так вот поцеловать их в любую секунду и просто… разбить на части? Как они не сходят с ума? Почему не ходят все время с изолентой заклеенным ртом, потому что, если ощущения такие каждый раз – все пропало. Губы Виктора подводили Юри к сердечному приступу, к ментальному срыву так близко, как ничто до них. Полный химический хаос.

Они не отдавали себе отчета ни в чем, зубы сталкивались, руки блуждали по шеям и лицам, пальцы вплетались в волосы. И все, чего Юри хотел, – продолжать. Он обхватил бедра Виктора ногами, нуждаясь в контакте, в движении, во всем, что он мог получить. Они переходили границы, двигаясь все дальше и быстрее. Бедра Виктора, вжимающиеся в него. Руки Юри под его свитером. Жар тел, желание слиться воедино. Он не мог ничего поделать. Все мысли застыли на пульсации между его ног.

Он всхлипнул, когда пальцы Виктора оттянули резинку спортивных штанов, ладонь накрыла плоть. Глубоко внизу живота все зудело. Юри застонал в очередной мокрый поцелуй, ощущая изгиб губ Виктора. Он улыбался. На вкус было куда лучше, чем на вид.

\- Тшш… Перебудишь всех, - прошептал он, скользя губами по лицу Юри, по щекам и носу, по лбу, успокаивая, как касающиеся лица вишневые лепестки во время пробежки весной. Юри хочет ощущать эти губы везде, на каждом миллиметре нетронутого тела. Руки Виктора забираются под его свитер, под штаны, и Юри просто теряет себя. Он может думать только об этом, и его не заботит ни его живот, ни бедра, ни звуки, которые он издает. Он отдает всего себя с руками и ногами. И как же приятно, когда тебя так сильно желают - когда тебя желают вообще.

Он не знал, что произойдет после всего этого. С ним, с его неловким ртом и пухлыми руками, с его хрупким сердцем. Он не знал, когда он перейдет лимит и где нужно провести черту. С ним никогда еще не происходило такого. С Юри, с которым всегда безопасно, всегда комфортно.

Это как первое скольжение по катку, когда ты не знаешь, что будет дальше -падение или триумф, он весь открыт, и спрятаться негде. Иногда Юри хочется, чтобы в жизни он был таким же смелым, как на льду. Он хочет доверять Виктору сейчас так же, как доверяет в каждом повороте, шаге, прыжке.

Что, если хоть раз в жизни он позволит себе побыть глупым? Ввязаться во что-то без запасного плана? Что, если он просто продолжит целовать, желать и отдавать?

Что, если он просто позволит Виктору погубить его и возродить кого-то иного?

\- Виктор, - Юри произносил его имя снова и снова, сбивчивая мольба между поцелуями и ударами сердца, выдыхаемая в его шею, в скулы, у щеки.

-  Я здесь, - Виктор уперся лбом в его лоб. – Я рядом.

Его рука плотно обхватила горячую плоть между ног, двигаясь вниз и вверх, скользя – хорошо до боли. Юри вжался лицом в основание шеи Виктора, в его бледную гладкую кожу. Касаясь ее языком, прикусывая. Виктор сбивчиво повторял его имя снова и снова. Юри еще никогда не слышал свое имя таким, наполненным чем-то большим.

\- Нннх, - теперь Юри задыхался, поцелуи в раскрытые губы выходили влажными и смазанными, с тянущейся за ними слюной.

\- Боже, взгляни на себя, - пробормотал Виктор, хрипя, когда Юри вжался в его бедра своими, двигаясь неконтролируемо, как при икоте. Все мысли расплывались. Жар расползался между ног. Влажно. Жаждуще.

\- Мне так хорошо, - Виктор выдохнул ему в губы. А затем снова и снова. Снова, снова, снова. Он пьянел от этих слов. – Так… так хорошо…

_«Тебе хорошо»._

Они двигались в одном ритме, вжимаясь бедрами, кусаясь. Не контролируя тела. Без системы. Без остановок. Подчиняясь лишь нужде и желанию коснуться сразу всего, но не зная, с чего начать. Два полных бедствия.

Юри раньше понятия не имел, что может быть что-то лучше, чем прокатиться по утреннему нетронутому льду, чем звук зубцов конька или выполненные прыжки, когда воздух режет щеки при скольжении.

Юри раньше понятия не имел, что это «сбился со счета» могло быть _таким_.

 

☾

 

Было странно вот так вот позволять Виктору играть со своими волосами и слушать, как он напевает какую-то глупую детскую песенку, которую он каждый вечер пел Маккачину. Было странно позволять ему делать что-то столь целомудренное после того, как они были настолько близки. Он не знал, сколько они пролежали так, не шевелясь, не дыша громко, осторожно касаясь друг друга… кидая случайные взгляды…

Юри прижался чуть ближе, сталкиваясь коленями, пальцами скользнул по расплывающейся в сантиметрах от него улыбке. Что-то трагичное было в Викторе Никифорове. В том, как он скрывал истинное лицо под маской, вечно прячась за своей улыбкой. Но она отходила у краев, и стоило чуть потянуть и снять ее – и он оказывался таким. Все до единого чувства видны в уголках его губ, в дугах бровей, в щеках, глазах… глубокие, тревожащие чувства.

Когда видишь его таким, понимаешь: это не просто так. Он дал разрешение, подпустил к себе, словно рассказывая тайну. И ты становишься свидетелем того, чего видеть не должен.

И это разбивает сердце.

Его лицо – оно разбивает сердце.

Юри сглотнул, его взгляд скользнул с глаз Виктора на его нос, губы, подбородок, грудь. Там он и замер, зацепившись за чернильное пятно на вороте футболки. Было странно видеть Виктора в своей одежде. И не просто в какой-то одежде. В одежде Юри со старшей школы, в этом растянутом провисающем ужасе, который он носил, чтобы скрыть набранный во время экзаменационной недели вес. Тогда он чаще всего набрасывался на холодильник, а в ящиках стола освобождалось место под шоколадки.

Виктор в его одежде превращал щеки Юри в раскаленные лампочки. Он ему нравился. Виктор в его одежде…

Юри уперся ладонью в простыни между ними, прочистил горло, не зная, что вырвется из его рта, если он его откроет. Может, ему вовсе не стоит ничего говорить. Но он не может ничего не сказать. Не после того, как его тело касалось _его_. Не после того, как их запачканные свитера были отброшены на пол. Не после того, как он ловил срывающееся с этих губ дыхание. Не после того, как осознал, что хочет продолжать. Ловить срывающееся с губ дыхание. С этих очень, очень мягких губ.

Виктор рассмеялся. Юри пришел в себя. Он пялился. Сглотнув, он перевел взгляд на свои пальцы. Все в Викторе пробуждало в груди истеричную тревогу.

\- Я… - он прочистил горло. Глубоко вздохнул, закрывая глаза, словно готовясь тому, чему не суждено случиться. – Я пойму, если это… или, ну, _то_ не повторится больше.

Он вскинул глаза, моргнул, глядя на увядающую улыбку на лице Виктора. Юри хотелось потянуться вперед и вернуть ее на место. Виктор был создан для улыбок, слишком широких для его лица, слишком широких для этого города, для земли и для всего Млечного Пути.

Виктор свел брови к переносице, румянец на щеках угасал. Он придвинулся ближе, обхватил пальцами челюсть Юри и потянул. Юри закрыл глаза, не удержавшись, наслаждаясь тем, как дыхание Виктора касалось его кожи, щекоча ресницы, тем, как его охватывало чувство, что он может распасться на части и при этом остаться целым. Он не знал, почувствует ли что-то такое снова. И хотел продлить момент настолько, насколько мог. Пока Виктор не устанет от него. Пока Юри не свалится к нему в ноги так, что заставить его отцепиться можно будет только пинками.

Их лбы столкнулись. В груди дрогнуло.

\- Юри…

В этот раз, когда их губы коснулись друг друга, это было мягко и нежно.

Юри вспомнил первый раз, когда мать учила его оригами – о необходимом терпении, об осторожных касаниях. У каждой детали свое место. Каждый угол соприкасается с другим. И вместе они – единое целое.

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что могу так себя сдерживать, - произнес Виктор, все еще слишком близко, их губы соприкасались через каждые несколько слов.

Никто не говорил Юри о том, что от приятных слов сердце тоже может разбиться.

\- И я, - прошептал он, придвигаясь ближе, пока Виктор не притянул Юри к себе, зарываясь лицом в основание его шеи. – И я, - повторил тот, выдыхая Виктору в плечо, обнимая его все крепче и крепче, пока в груди не заболело. Это было даже глупо – они вжимались друг в друга так, словно хотели стать единым целым. Виктор уткнулся губами в его макушку. Поцеловал волосы. Юри ощущал поцелуй всем телом, до кончиков пальцев ног. Прошедшим в одной единой прекрасной дрожи.

И он не знал, что будет дальше, когда ему станет больно и когда все закончится. Но он не думал, что им нужно это знать. И не нужно пытаться узнать. Не сегодня. Не завтра.

Сейчас были лишь они вдвоем, скользящие по льду, на ходу выдумывая движения.

Юри надеялся, что их заметят с самых дальних рядов. И дальше, дальше и дальше. Он надеялся, что их с самой Луны можно будет увидеть.


End file.
